Bittersweet
by September's Child
Summary: Universo Lost Canvas. Drabbles y Viñetas. "Esa noche Defteros no sólo le creyó...Esa noche más que nunca, hacerlo fue una vital necesidad". CANCELADO.
1. I - Promesa

_Los personajes son de Shiori Teshirogi._

* * *

 **##BITTERSWEET##**

 **(Aspros y Defteros)**

 **I. Promesa**

No fue la absurda justificación que avalaba la presencia de algo que no llegaba a comprender.

Tampoco lo desencadenó la forma en que llegó, fría y cobarde, envuelta en un nombre que no correspondía al de él, ni al de nadie.

Ni el terror inscrito en sus ojos, suplicándole unas respuestas que nunca alcanzaría a aprehender.

Fue el más absoluto y traicioneramente inculcado terror el que esa noche acató la primera de las leyes.

\- Te la debes poner, Defteros...

Defteros retrocedió como bestia acorralada, hasta que su espalda no pudo hundirse más dentro de una pared que le rechazaba, avanzándole cuál sería su condición a partir del mismo momento que eso cayera sobre él.

 _¡¿Por qué?!_

 _-_ Si no lo haces...te matarán - _Y no quiero perderte...no puedo perderte..._

La máscara, llegada con una dantesca receta que únicamente rezaba _"Para el segundo"_ se estremecía en sus manos, casi tanto como lo hacían los desorbitados ojos de quién estaba comenzando a perder sus últimos segundos de identidad.

 _Ayúdame_ _, Aspros...tú puedes evitarlo..._

Defteros temblaba replegado en un denso ovillo entre el ángulo de la pared y la abrumadora sombra que Aspros incrementaba sobre él a cada paso que ganaba a su maldición.

\- Vete...huye...Vive Defteros...

Una idea, un ruego escapó de los labios del mayor a pesar de su propio terror, tanteando una posibilidad que su egoísmo ávido de mitad apenas podía aceptar. Ratificando lo que siempre había temido...su avidez de mitad también era compartida.

 _¡No puedo! ¡Juramos no separarnos nunca! ¡Si huyo...te matarán a ti!_

El menor lloraba, se atragantaba con la falta de respiración que ya empezaba a degustar como antesala a la asfixia que avanzaba hacia su rostro.

Aspros apenas podía controlar el temblor de sus dedos al observar la máscara de cuero, buscando como afianzarla a su destino, tragándose la náusea que le subía por la garganta y que le ahogaba hasta el alma.

Los ojos suplicantes de Defteros evitaban fijarse en éso que se acercaba a él con miedos y repugnancia, focalizándose en la anegada y evadida mirada del mayor.

Los ojos de Aspros evitaban fijarse en las mudas lágrimas que aceptaban castigo sin siquiera haber tenido edad suficiente para haber aprendido a pecar.

El primer impulso fue ladear el rostro apretando la mandíbula con tal fuerza que los dientes temían crujirse entre ellos.

El segundo salió con voluntad propia de su pie, dando de lleno en el estómago del mayor.

El tercero simplemente fue aceptar sumisión aferrándose a las únicas palabras que Aspros pudo pronunciar mientras sus dedos cumplían injusticia, sus ojos decidían no ver y sus labios todavía no habían aprendido a mentir.

\- Estaré siempre a tu lado...y te liberaré. Te lo prometo...- _Me lo prometo..._

Aspros siempre cumplía sus promesas. Siempre.

Esa noche Defteros no sólo le creyó...Esa noche más que nunca, hacerlo fue una vital necesidad.


	2. II - Pedrada

**II. Pedrada**

\- Te han abierto una brecha en la ceja...

La contracción de la misma y el intenso sellado de los párpados ante el roce del húmedo paño habló por él. Sabía que no había actuado bien. Que había desobedecido. Pero su inocencia nunca llegó a poder asimilar que su curisodidad también fuera punible.

\- Yo sólo deseaba ver tu entrenamiento.

Los ojos lucían enrojecidos. Las pestañas húmedas y pegajosas de sangre diluída en lágrimas que su débil orgullo no pudo tragar. Y la voz...hacía semanas que había dejado de ser _su_ voz...para ser _la voz_ con la que hablaba la humillación aceptada.

La tibia agua contenida en el cazo a su lado rápidamente adquirió un tono rosáceo. El paño regresó con sumo cuidado a tantear la herida que ya sangraba menos, pero los párpados volvieron a fundirse con el escozor resultante de su atrevimiento, coartado por gentileza de una certera pedrada.

Defteros permanecía con el rostro ladeado, evitando afrontar los reproches que asumía asentados en la mirada de Aspros. Aspros luchaba para no mirar más abajo de la línia del rostro de su gemelo que aún se vislumbraba humana.

Una espesa gota de sangre cayó sobre el puño que Defteros mantenía apretado y tenso arrugando la sucia tela que vestía su muslo. La mirada de Aspros fue alertada por ella, consiguiendo que sus ojos recorrieran el camino a la inversa hasta llegar al oculto mentón...a las cubiertas mejillas. El cuero se había teñido de oscura viscosidad.

La brecha de la ceja no era la única herida.

\- También te sangra la boca...

Un resignado encogimiento de hombros fue toda respuesta que Aspros recibió. El puño de Defteros se restregó contra sus ropas, consiguiendo que el barro y la sangre de su piel aún se unieran con más fuerza.

El espasmo que asaltó al cuerpo de Defteros al sentir los dedos de Aspros entre sus cabellos sobresaltó al mayor. El repentino agarre que sufrió una de sus muñecas le dijo que no...que esa herida no importaba.

Que en realidad, todos los esfuerzos que Aspros hacía para curarle eran prescindibles para alguien que simplemente ya no existía.

\- Se te podría infectar, Defteros...

El recio contacto del menor cesó, y la temblorosa decisión de Aspros reanudó su intención. Las hebillas cedieron y la máscra cayó lo más lejos que Aspros pudo lanzarla sin parecer excesivamente débil y asqueado.

Un vital suspiro traspasó las fosas nasales de Defteros. Sus labios se partieron levemente y la lengua emergió con timidez para saborear el salado resultado que otra pedrada había propiciado y que su colmillo había conseguido agrandar en su piel.

El sucio paño acudió a sus labios. El mentón fue tomado con cierto estremecimiento imposible de ocultar y entonces sí...entonces sus miradas se sintieron con el coraje suficiente de buscarse y hallarse.

Ambas húmedas.

Ambas heridas.

\- Yo sólo quería aprender, Aspros...

Una lágrima descendió sin permiso por la mejilla del mayor. Con rapidez y acierto de un buen restriego del antebrazo fue borrada de la faz de su dolor, y el paño acabó de limpiar unos labios que al fin recuperaban _su voz..._

 _-_ Te ayudaré. Buscaremos un lugar...

Defteros sonrió con tristeza y agradecimiento.

Aspros asintió pensando dónde podrían acudir para él poder escuchar cada día un poco de _su voz..._


	3. III - Comprender

**III. Comprender**

Sus dedos temblaron al asirla, como siempre lo hacían cuando desabrochaban las escabrosas hebillas.

La decisión de acercársela al rostro obedeció a un gesto que se estancó en varios pasos, manteniéndola entre sus dos estremecidas manos apenas a unos escasos centímetros de su propia faz...

De su reconocida existencia.

El aroma a sudor fraterno, a restos de sangre infructuosamente eliminada, se filtraba profundo por sus sentidos. La visión de esa humillación acercándose más y más fue algo que instintivamente él mismo se privó. El olor a humillación y lágrimas era suficiente para hacerle percibir la ignominia allí presa.

Pero necesitaba más...comprender mucho más.

La respiración se sintió cortada de inmediato, los párpados se fundieron entre ellos y las cejas sumamente contraídas le hacían doler la piel de su frente.

El contacto del impuesto olvido de su hermano sobre su propia piel ardía, laceraba...asfixiaba...

Hedía.

Hedía como solo puede hacerlo la más inmunda humillación forzada sobre cualquier alma humana, pura o mancillada...

Las hebillas fueron amarradas a medias, entre temblores, enredándose entre los tirones que los dedos propiciaban en sus propios mechones, y finalmente la mirada buscó el valor necesario para desvelarse, enfrentarse al crudo reflejo cada día asimilado...y esa noche, vilmente experimentado.

A su lado, Defteros parecía dormir. Se revolvió sobre el compartido catre, incómodo. E incomodando a Aspros con la amenaza de un repentino despertar y un posterior descubrimiento del allanamiento de su humillación. Pero la inocencia del menor únicamente sucumbió al acto reflejo de llevarse una de sus manos al rostro y cubrirlo a falta de bozal.

Su instinto ya se estaba transmutando en primario, protegiéndose...empequeñeciéndose...

Anulándose a sí mismo...

Incluso en sueños. Incluso en la intimidad de su morada.

Incluso ante el único que le veía, y que en secreta asfixia, por él lloraba.

Los ojos de Aspros volvieron a enfrentarse a su nuevo reflejo...al de él...

Y al de su promesa.

La visión de sí mismo se tornó licuada y borrosa. La respiración apenas se atrevía a aspirar el aroma de tanto sufrimiento e indigno castigo.

Sus pulmones se estaban contaminando con la misma celeridad que su promesa le demandaba arrancar segundos al minutero. Avanzar el tiempo...prosperar...y cumplir.

 _Cumplir, cumplir, cumplir..._

Defteros volvió a tumbarse sobre el lecho, emitiendo leves gemidos de dolor al recostarse seguramente sobre los recientes moratones y raspones de su último entrenamiento clandestino.

Nerviosos y apresurados fueron los gestos de Aspros para despojarse de _éso_ que ninguno de los dos había siquiera esperado, y de lo que no hallaban escapatoria sin daño.

Una rodilla se clavó en el catre, y otro simple movimiento le recostó a espaldas de su gemelo. Un dormido respingo indicó que el estado de alerta no dormitaba como parecía hacerlo el cuerpo allí tendido. La mandibula de Defteros se percibía sellada con excesiva fuerza. El salido colmillo se clavaba en su labio inferior a riesgo de abrir la herida de nuevo y la lágrima que surcaba su lacerada mejilla halló destino en el pulgar de Aspros.

\- Shhh...soy yo, Defteros...Duerme tranquilo...

El brazo de Aspros rodeó el cuerpo de su gemelo, estrechando un abrazo imprescindible. Defteros suspiró entre pesadillas, y Aspros se arrimó más a su espalda, aspirando el aroma a polvo y esfuerzo adherido en sus cabellos, restregando sus lágrimas de frustración contra ellos.

Pero el pesado hedor de la humillación ya no se extirparía de sus sentidos.


	4. IV - Ayuda

**IV. Ayuda**

Sus ojos amanecieron en una cueva oscura, húmeda.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo dolía ante el simple acto de llenar sus pulmones e inspirar, y la percepción de su entorno se le antojaba movible y mareante. Aún podía percibir la humedad de la torrencial lluvia de la noche adherida en sus huesos, y entonces recordó, buscando desesperadamente con la mirada a su mitad. Hallándole tumbado y cuidadosamente tapado con una raída manta a tan sólo unos pocos palmos de él. El ligero movimiento del torso de Aspros al inflar el pecho con cada respiración le sosegó los latidos de su propio corazón.

Aspros seguía allí...

Aspros seguía con él.

Lentamente la fiebre que aún le drenaba la claridad de pensamiento le permitió recordar cómo Aspros trató de alejarle del Santuario en medio de una noche sin luna, cubierta por un denso manto de agua que caía con insolencia sobre su gemelo mientras él andaba a trompicones agarrado a su cuerpo. La encapuchada capa que le avalaba la inexistencia pesaba sobre sus ansias de vivir. Conseguir llegar a Rodorio había sido la única baza disponible. La única jugada que les permitiría buscar ayuda para quién allí no era nadie.

La suerte no les acompañó en sus apresurados pasos. En su lugar se presentaron los guardias del Santuario y sus inadmisibles ansias de cumplir con unas órdenes que esa noche podrían haber sido obviadas.

Aspros perdió pie en sus intentos de protegerle a él, y ambos se fundieron con el movedizo barro de una alta ladera. La torsión de un tobillo dificultó aún más la consecución de su quimera, y el dolor que comenzó a asentarse en el pecho de Aspros confirmaba que el baño de helada lluvia le estaba acelerando los síntomas de su misma afección.

Acceder a una solidaria gruta aparecida frente a sus tomadas visiones fue su última salvación antes que Aspros cayera inconsciente por la devastadora fiebre. Fue entonces cuando su corazón se asfixió de terror y su determinación nació de su necesidad más profunda.

Su gemelo necesitaba ayuda, y ésta le urgía más que a él...

Llegar a Sagitario, sin más carta de presentación que su inexistencia atada a la humillación amarrada sobre su rostro, fue su única salvación.

Había observado a Sísifo desde las bambalinas de su clandestinidad. Le había percibido noble...Sagitario no juzgaría, o a ésa intuición necesitó rezar.

Defteros no recordaba nada más...quizás todo había sido fruto de un sueño causado por la extrema hipertermia que sufría, pero al intentar incorporarse para rozar a su hermano, comprobarlo vivo y a salvo, una mano respetuosa le convidó a tumbarse de nuevo.

Inspiró con libertad toda la esperanza que pudo. Con demasiada libertad para quién el simple acto de respirar hedía a condena. Su maldito rostro lucía descubierto, y no existió tiempo suficiente para esconderlo bajo la protección de un brazo lleno de raspones en proceso de cicatrización.

El acto de protección fue instintivo. Dolorosamente primario.

La expresión de terror que tomó su enrojecida mirada esquivó la claridad de unos ojos nobles, buscando con prisas la máscara que debía anularle ante todos...

Ante nadie.

\- Está ahí...- La voz de Sísifo se le antojó más dulce que un bálsamo. La carencia de juicios en sus palabras, un fino hilo con el que coser esperanza.- No te dejaba respirar. Te la quité...

\- ¿Y Aspros? - El desesperado balbuceo con el que Defteros habló heló el corazón de Sagitario, quién con infinita tristeza y dolor sonrió.

\- Se recuperará...y tú también lo harás...

Defteros no vio nada más. La oscuridad acudió nuevamente a velar su agotada y enferma mirada.

Pero Aspros respiraba...y al menor, ya no le importó nada más.


	5. V - Y el Oro llega

**V. Y el Oro llega**

Llegó en medio de felicitaciones y celebraciones. Amparado por vítores y alegría.

Llegó.

Simplemente porqué debía llegar. Y porqué él se lo merecía.

Era inevitable que sucediera, ambos lo sabían. Y ambos habían pactado, en solemne silencio y fraternal complicidad, no hablar de él. No mencionarle, no esperarle. No otorgarle una importancia que tenía, y que inevitablemente les separaba un paso más.

Llegó en una cálida tarde de primavera. Y con él su nueva casa. Un templo. El tercero de los doce que escalaban la ladera hacia la lealtad, el servicio, la nobleza. Lo divino.

Defteros conoció sus nuevas sombras horas después. No había presenciado el logro de su hermano, pero sus afilados oídos lo habían escuchado. Las exclamaciones de alegría de los que serían a partir de ese momento sus camaradas de armas, llegaban mecidas por la brisa hasta la rama del árbol que esa tarde sostenía su pesar. Y su inmensa porción de culpa.

Esa tarde Defteros había sentido cómo una punzada de envidia osaba turbar su fe y abnegación. Su confianza ciega y su paciente y esperanzada espera.

Aspros se lo merecía. Indudablemente. Era fuerte. Noble. Capaz. Aspros era luz, y a partir de ese día, ella le vestiría.

Pero por alguna razón, esa luz dolía.

La noche que abrazaba su furtiva incursión en _su_ nueva casa, era una noche con luna. No fue fácil andar por unos senderos que los ojos de ninguno de los gemelos tenían grabados en sus memorias. Jamás habían ascendido los atajos agrestes que conducirían a las entrañas del Templo de Géminis por la puerta de atrás. La clandestina. La olvidada.

La suya.

Aspros entró inspirando hondo, hinchándose los pulmones de un orgullo que todavía no concebía el significado de maligno, y que ni tan sólo sabía cómo mancillarse. Sí, Aspros inspiró con orgullo y satisfacción, sabiéndose un paso más cerca de cumplir la promesa hecha el día de su llegada al Santuario. El intenso brillo de sus ojos así lo relataba, y más aún la afectuosa presión con la que tomó la mano de su gemelo y lo llevó ante ella. Ante él.

Ante el oro que a ambos les salvaría.

\- Mírala, Defteros...Géminis por fin es mía.

 _Mía..._

Los ojos de Defteros se cerraron sin quererlo, traicionando la urgente ilusión que su gemelo necesitaba abrazar con el corazón y compartir y con su mitad.

 _Suya..._ Pensó. Y se odió en el mismo instante que se supo valorándose a sí mismo mientras seguía repasando todas sus horas de entrenamiento en solitario, sintiendo la sequedad de la sangre que siempre manchaba sus puños y rodillas, tragando el dolor que jamás debilitaba su esfuerzo...

Sabiéndose tan capaz y digno como él.

Defteros se sentía terriblemente culpable por experimentar esa sensación hirviendo en sus entrañas, y exhalando un suspiro de rabia hacia sí mismo abrió los ojos y los focalizó dentro del brillo que esperaba su aprobación, la única que a Aspros de verdad le importaba.

Mirarla a ella simplemente se presentaba imposible.

\- Este templo es enorme...- Seguía explicándose Aspros, sin soltar la mano de su hermano ni un segundo, arrastrándole por todos los rincones hasta dar con el que creía le haría mayor ilusión: una oscura habitación sin ventanas ni ventilación.- Y aquí dormirás tú. Ya no tendremos que compartir un duro jergón. Estarás más cómodo.- _Y más solo...-_ Podrás quitarte _ésto_ siempre que estés aquí _\- Ésto,_ sí, para Aspros la máscara había perdido cualquier sustantivo que la definiera _-_ He puesto mi colchón para ti, y mañana ya conseguiré otro...Diré que era duro, o demasiado blando...o que la lana de oveja que lo rellena me daba calor, yo qué sé...

Defteros intentó ubicar el nuevo lecho entre las sombras que a partir de esa noche debería aprender a conocer, vislumbrándolo en un rincón, pegado a la pared. Quiso sonreír, agradecer el gesto, la absoluta dedicación que Aspros jamás había dejado de profesarle. Necesitaba parecer contento. Aún esperanzado.

No pudo.

Esa noche Defteros estaba triste, aunque la máscara no dejara que Aspros apreciara la mueca que dicho sentimiento dibujaba en la desaparecida sonrisa de su gemelo.

\- Si me has dado tu lecho...¿hoy dónde dormirás? - Preguntó, evitando perderse en la inconmensurable alegría que alimentaba el alma de Aspros.

\- Pues contigo, Defteros. Como siempre.

Los ojos de Aspros seguían sonriendo con un altruismo genuino y todavía inocente, casi infantil.

Sólo ese momento la mirada de Defteros sonrió por él.


	6. VI - Dudas

**VI. Dudas**

Hacía un tiempo que el mayor de los gemelos presentaba una mirada y un porte altivo, indiferente y desafiante.

Hacía el mismo tiempo que ambos compartían techo con la armadura de Géminis y que el rostro amable de su flamante defensor comenzaba a descansar escondido en algún recóndito eslabón de su alma enorgullecida.

El rostro amable...

Defteros había comenzado a extrañarlo desde los primeros días oculto en lo que era el nuevo y magnificiente hogar de su hermano. Pero su paciencia era tan infinita como su devoción, y ambas le pedían que aguardara, que esperara a que la exaltación de sentirse importante y admirado se suavizara en el corazón de Aspros...

Que ese orgullo era natural...y que ese distanciamiento solo esporádico...

El menor de los dos esperaba, sencillamente porqué era para lo que se había mentalizado desde su más devastada infancia: a esperar...

Esperar...

...y confiar...

Esa noche, Aspros conquistó su templo con una profunda desazón inscrita en su cansado caminar, y sin permitirse el lujo de saborear la excelencia de su hogar, se despojó de la armadura y se dirigió hacia la oculta habitación que albergaba la condena de su mitad, presentándose desnudo de poder y transparente de alma.

\- ¿Por qué lo soportas, Defteros?

La pregunta emergió de sus labios sin que fuera capaz de controlarla, y Defteros se removió entre las sombras de su clandestino cuarto, incorporándose sobre su duro catre con sobresalto y cierto temor expectante.

Aspros se acercó al lecho, borrando el paso de la escasa luz que se filtraba por sus espaldas y que osó iluminar el rostro soñoliento y descubierto de su hermano. Proyectando nuevas sombras sobre su incertidumbre al tiempo que una de sus manos tomaba la máscara dipositada en el suelo, cerca de lo que se podía llamar cama.

Defteros enmudeció ante esa repentina interrupción de su descanso. Únicamente podía observar los gestos que gobernaban las acciones de Aspros, quién ahora tenía la máscara entre sus manos, examinándola con un deje de repugnancia y rechazo inscrito en la leve torcedura de sus labios.

\- No me respondes, hermano...- insistió Aspros, evitando ofrecerle una mirada que él mismo comenzaba a percibir húmeda de tristeza.

\- Ya sabes porqué, Aspros... Confío en ti. Siempre lo he hecho...

Aspros exhaló un largo suspiro cargado de incipiente frustración, dejándose caer sentado sobre un lecho que no le hacía honor.

Defteros fijó sus ojos en la aberración que las yemas de los dedos de Aspros reconocían con un asco palpable en su intención de aprehender el tacto de una sufrida combinación de acero y cuero. Escuchó cómo su gemelo tragaba saliva de forma bastante audible, e intentó evitar que esas poderosas manos siguieran ensuciándose con una humillación que no les pertenecía, ni a ellas, ni al alma que por ello ahora sufría.

Fue un gesto rápido.

Directo y brusco.

Necesario para recuperar esa condena que le mantenía esclavo de unas sombras y oscuridad que él ya no temía. Y a las que ya se había acostumbrado.

Aspros no ofreció resistencia. Permitió que Defteros le arrebatara la ignominia que el destino había reservado sólo para el menor de los dos, y permaneció quieto y sentado en medio del duro catre, aprisionando a Defteros entre su abatido ánimo y la húmeda pared.

\- ¿Y si te digo que hoy he tenido la sensación que no deberías hacerlo?

La mirada de Aspros recayó sobre la descubierta faz del menor, que dejó la máscara en el sucio suelo antes de obtener el valor necesario de enfrentar el licuado azul de los ojos de su gemelo.

\- Me hiciste una promesa, hermano. Sé que la vas a cumplir...- susurró, tragando saliva con pesadez.- Y yo te prometí esperar, ser paciente...

\- Éramos unos críos asustados cuando te prometí romper con tu destino...- Aspros ladeó el rostro, evitando sentirse aplastado por el peso de una fe ciega que nunca había dejado de brillar en la devota mirada de Defteros.- Han pasado muchos años ya desde ese lejano recuerdo donde la esperanza lo significaba todo...

\- ¿Acaso has perdido la esperanza, Aspros? Porqué yo no...Yo creo en ti...

\- Te repito que no deberías. Hoy sé que no deberías, y hoy me siento con el valor de pedirte que te vayas de aquí. Que no esperes nada de mí, y que no confíes en las promesas hechas de palabras que solo sirven para engañar las esperanzas.

Aspros se mantuvo firme en su necesidad de no conectarse con esa mirada, ese azul cosido a esperanzas...y a Defteros se le aceleró el corazón con una velocidad descontrolada, tal y como empezaba a esbozarse su respiración, cada vez más agitada y fraccionada.

\- ¡¿Pero qué narices dices, Aspros?! ¡Todo ésto son sandeces! Estás cansado y no calibras lo que piensas...- soltó el menor de los dos, alzando una voz a punto de quiebre con la libertad que le otorgaba el saberse desterrado en una habitación con hedor a soledad.

Aspros comenzó a respirar atropelladamente, con su mirada todavía clavada en el polvoriento suelo, fijándose en el desmenuzado calzado que cubría unos pasos que casi nadie más conocía...

Casi nadie más...Ahí entraba el noble Sísifo a romper todos los designios del macabro destino...

El jovencísimo Sísifo de Sagitario...El que había osado brindarles ayuda en una noche desesperada...El que mantenía su condena a salvo y el que también veneraba a otra alma poderosa e inmaculada.

\- Te quiero, Defteros...- Susurró Aspros con una voz huérfana de mirada. Una voz que su mitad percibió rota y magullada.

\- Y yo también, Aspros...Eres lo más importante para mí, siempre lo has sido...y sí, confío en ti. No soy capaz de hacer otra cosa...- Se apresuró a decir Defteros, sintiéndose terriblemente sorprendido por la falta de adquirida altivez que intuía en el espíritu de su hermano.

\- Hoy te he odiado, Def...

Aspros volvió a ladear el rostro, se forzó a ello, clavando su anegada mirada en la que su gemelo le ofrecía por debajo de su imponente hombro. Consiguiendo con estas palabras que el segundo deseara ser tragado por la pared, imprimiendo un intenso temor en su amplificada mirada.

\- Aspros...

\- Te he odiado...sí...- continuó susurrando el recién nombrado Caballero de Géminis - ...Cuando Sísifo se ha empeñado en ensalzar la figura de su hermano mayor, el inalcanzable Ilías de Leo...Cuando he visto la devoción en la mirada y en el alma de Sagitario hacia un ser superior a él...te he visto a ti. Y te he aborrecido...

\- Aspros...estás cansado...Entrenas mucho, y quizás deberías dormir...- balbuceó Defteros, que poco a poco había ido palideciendo de incomprensión.

\- Y luego...luego me he odiado a mí mismo por haber pensado semejantes barbaridades, Def...- El quiebre de la voz del mayor ya no tenía marcha marcha atrás, como tampoco las lágrimas que osaban atravesar un efímero y temible odio que poco a poco se fue diluyendo. Que lentamente se transmutó en la mirada de pura fraternidad que les salvó cuando eran unos infantes, y que lo había seguido haciendo en toda su pubertad, ahora agonizante frente una adultez que amenazaba su firme promesa.- Vete antes que vuelva a pensar lo mismo otra vez...Sé libre ahora, Def...No quiero odiarte...No deseo temerte...

\- ¿Cómo...cómo vas a temerme Aspros? - Susurró el menor, luchando enfervorezidamente para contener sus propias lágrimas ante tal afirmación.

\- No...no lo sé...Pero...temo hacerlo alguna vez, y con ello, odiarte como he hecho hoy...Y no quiero que ésto pase, ¿me comprendes? ¡No deseo odiarte!

Aspros no pudo hablar más. Sus temores y dudas fueron afinazadas entre un puro abrazo que no pensaba dejarle escapar, y que nunca iba a permitir que esas absurdas dudas mancillaran su fraternidad.

Esa noche, fue Defteros el que se prometió no abandonar a Aspros jamás.


End file.
